Your Move
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Prompt: Regina in her grey dress i.e. the same one from the apple chainsaw scene , under the apple tree, on hands and knees. Bonus points if it's a first time.


Title: Your move

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: NC-17, smut  
Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary: Prompt: Regina in her grey dress (i.e. the same one from the apple chainsaw scene), under the apple tree, on hands and knees. Bonus points if it's a first time.

"I can't believe you're still out here," Emma laughed haughtily as she walked behind the mayor's office, finding Regina still on her hands and knees, picking up branches and fallen apples.

Regina froze in place at the sound of Emma's voice behind her, "Are you here to finish what you started, Ms. Swan?"

It had been a long day, and Emma wasn't sure what had led her back to the apple tree, but upon finding Regina under it, Emma knew what she wanted to do. Regina's ass was up in the air, and Emma couldn't help but stare and walk even closer.

Regina stood up, smoothing her dress and looking Emma in the eye. The rage and anger she had for the blonde bubbled up once again as they squared off for the fourth time that day.

"I should have known from the second you knocked on my door to offer me apples…" Emma said shaking her head and meeting Regina's dark eyes with her blue.

"Should have known what?" Regina asked tongue darting out to wet her lips, and dipping her head slightly to scan Emma's body.

"Don't play coy, Madam Mayor. You want this as much as I do," Emma pulled Regina toward her, pressing her lips against hers to make her point clear. Regina struggled against it, pushing and clawing, but Emma turned Regina around, loving the sound of her startled gasp and the feel of her slight stumble as she bent over halfway.

Emma held her tightly around the waist, gathering the pleat of Regina's dress in one fist lightly brushing against her crotch, and invading the low neckline of the dress with her other hand. She slipped under the fabric teasing warm skin of her clavicle and then boldly palming and pinching Regina's breasts. Regina relaxed and unconsciously arched into her touch, as her eyes slipped closed gently lulled by Emma's ministrations. She attempted and failed to stifle low moans, as Emma firmly ground her hips into Regina's backside, pushing against her hand firmly wound up in her dress.

Emma's voice was thick, punctuated by staccato bursts of excited breaths near her ear, "Get down on your knees."

She slowly released her tight grip on Regina, watching in satisfaction as she crumpled to the ground putting up no protest. Her mouth hung open and her ribcage pulsed rapidly; she could barely keep up with her breathing, let alone speak. The ground had turned cold in the night, and sawdust and leaves stuck to her knees and palms.

Emma lowered herself behind Regina, her hands tentatively playing with the back of her thighs, teasing just under the hem of her dress. Exploring her firm thighs, and gaining confidence, Emma pulled the dress up and over Regina's back. She found the waistband of her nylons and all but shredded them in pulling them down between her knees. Regina couldn't have stood up even if she wanted with the pantyhose webbed between her legs. The only sound was their breathing in the still, dark night. Emma played with Regina's ass, lingering on her black silk panties, regarding her cautiously like she was trying to tame a feral cat- no sudden movements, just soft touches. She stroked down the crack of her ass, all the way down feeling dampness when she reached her center. Regina flinched at the touch, drawing in a sharp breath. Emma looked up, a wicked grin spreading her lips. Emma yanked down her panties, and wasted no time in smacking Regina's perfect ass, muscled yet round. Regina cried out sharply and Emma smacked her again, loving the offset sight of her red handprint on her pale cheek.

Unable to wait, Emma spread Regina as far as she could, pleased to see a shimmer of wetness highlighting her pink pussy. She gently petted between her thighs, rubbing along and spreading Regina's wetness around, before plunging two fingers firmly inside her. Regina moaned outright, adjusting for a moment and then pushing her hips back trying to get Emma's fingers deeper. Emma teased her as she fucked, twisting and scissoring her fingers, but keeping her climax just out of reach.

"Please" Regina begged, her voice cracking, and need evident.

"No," Emma said firmly, hitting her ass harder than she had before, causing Regina to yelp and double the pace of her undulating hips. Emma had lost herself, enjoying the sounds of frustration and pleasure she was eliciting from Regina and the feel of her responsive body. So much so she hadn't noticed that Regina had lifted her own right hand to her clit to get the extra stimulation she needed to come.

Regina groaned in satisfaction, she was almost there, and Emma could felt a tightening around her fingers, then she noticed Regina's hand furiously rubbing between her legs. She abruptly pulled out, letting go and causing Regina to lose her balance and crash forward face first into the ground.

She landed hard and felt stunned by the sudden shock of losing contact with Emma, the hard cold ground, and the smell of earth and apples invading her senses. Her need to come was so strong she felt a wave of panic roll over through her body. Emma quickly pulled off her own pants and underwear. She roughly grabbed at Regina to turn her over onto her back. Regina lay back trying to recover from being manhandled and the physical pain of being denied her release.

She soon learned that Emma was far from through with her, when she ripped her ruined panties and nylons off her legs, and lumbered up her body. Emma threw her own left leg over Regina's hip, and needled her right leg under Regina's left, roughly connecting her own sex with Regina's. She ground against her, mingling their juices, smacking their pussies together, sending little waves of pleasure through their bodies. Emma humped her wildly, reveling in the feeling of dominating her, while Regina writhed helplessly underneath, trying and failing to gain any bit of leverage. With her heels striking the ground, and body straining against Emma's weight, she was nearly exhausted. Emma needed more direct stimulation. She scrambled up Regina's body settling her knees on either side of her head and pressing down into her face, Regina gaped at her in shock and surprise.

"Suck me," Emma begged through clenched teeth, as she cradled Regina's head in her hands, smoothing back her dark locks. Regina smiled flashing her teeth in the darkness, she pressed her face against her body, finding her slippery clit and sucking mercilessly. Emma hollered, sucking in rapid deep breaths, rocking slightly into Regina's face, which was now coated in both their juices. Emma stiffened and came hard throwing her body back, her hands landing on the tops of Regina's thighs, and thrusting her hips a few more times into Regina's mouth before moving aside, still staring at Regina who was staring back dumbfounded. Emma rested briefly before moving back and covering Regina's body with her own, kissing her softly. She reached between her legs, applying pressure, and causing Regina to respond involuntarily, "Are you going to be good for me? Shall I let you finally come?"

"Please, yes…_please, please, please_," Regina was truly whimpering, and Emma couldn't have been more delighted. She picked up where she had left off, thrusting her fingers and rolling her clit. It only took a minute of effort before Regina clenched around her fingers and lifted off the ground, quaking and coming with a shaky scream. All the tension left her body as she collapsed exhausted, shivering yet sated.

Emma looked down proudly eyeing her handiwork. Her dress was wrinkled and ripped, her panties and shoes were scattered around the yard and she was dirty, and covered in sawdust. She had sufficiently fucked Regina Mills into submission. Emma redressed and walked off, turning to call over her shoulder, "Your move," One more time.


End file.
